The number of archived biological samples is very large and ever growing. Maintaining large collections of these samples is fraught with difficulties arising from inadequate labeling technologies, the inability to automatically locate the samples and a lack of robust connection between the physical sample and archiving software. We propose to develop a system to electronically track large collections of samples kept at low temperatures. A unique numbered Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) tag will be associated with each sample. The location of this RFID tag will be automatically accessible to a electronics incorporated into the freezer. The freezer will report its contents to a computer network. The electronics and tags themselves will operate at the low temperatures typical of biological sample storage. Such a system will contribute greatly to the ability of institutions of all kinds to maintain their sample banks by reducing human error, having real-time information about a particular sample's location and by tracking each sample's access by personnel. [unreadable] [unreadable] The number of archived biological samples is very large and ever growing. Maintaining large collections of these samples is fraught with difficulties arising from inadequate labeling technologies, the inability to automatically locate the samples and a lack of robust connection between the physical sample and archiving software. We propose to develop a system to electronically track large collections of samples kept at low temperatures. Such a system will contribute greatly to the ability of institutions of all kinds to maintain their sample banks by reducing human error, having real-time information about a particular sample's location and by tracking each sample's access by personnel. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]